A Thorn for Every Heart
A Thorn For Every Heart (often abbreviated to ATFEH) was an alternative rock quintet from Chino Hills, California. History The band was originally formed in early 2003 by Joel Holt and Aaron Peck. They self-released their debut, Silence is Golden EP, in late 2003 under the original line-up consisting of members Kelvin Cruz (lead vocals), Jeff Harber (guitar, keys, backing vocals), Joel Holt (guitar), Aaron Peck (drums), Justin Powell (bass), and Joy Welling (violin). The EP gained them internet exposure and created an underground following. Due to musical differences, Joel Holt (original guitarist/band founder) and ATFEH parted ways near the end of 2003. The second guitar position was then filled by Phil Nguyen. In 2004, during the band's first nationwide tour in support of the EP, Joy Welling (violinist) also parted ways with the band due to personal differences. The band never added another violinist. Their first full-length album, Things Aren't So Beautiful Now, was released on October 19, 2004 through Wendy Higgs' Kickball Records, a subsidiary of Interscope. The band recorded the album in summer 2004 with producer Shawn Sullivan (Bleeding Through, Reel Big Fish). After recording the album, Aaron Peck (original drummer/band founder and manager) separated from the band largely due to clashes with producer Shawn Sullivan over the direction of the recording and financial disagreements. The band continued using his trademarks, band name, lyrics and musical compositions without contention. ATFEH has since toured the country many times over, swapping drummers all the while, including a headlining tour in March 2006 sponsored by Purevolume.com. Openers included Hit The Lights, Boys Like Girls, Keating, and Drive By. They also toured with such bands as Jimmy Eat World, Head Automatica, Taking Back Sunday, Emery, Boys Night Out, My American Heart, The Receiving End of Sirens, and more. They played many festivals, such as Surf & Skate (2004), The Bamboozle (2005), Bamboozle Left (2006), and two years of The Vans Warped Tour (2004, 2005). In 2005, they self-recorded (via their bassist and notable producer Justin Powell) two notable cover songs for major compilation releases. Oingo Boingo's "Dead Man's Party" for the Punk Goes 80s compilation, and "Jellybelly" for The Killer in You: A Tribute to Smashing Pumpkins. Tyler Mahurin was added as drummer in 2005. Their second full-length album, It's Hard to Move You, was set to be released on July 31, 2007. It was recorded with record producer Matt Squire. Later, due to the demand of their label Interscope, they returned to the studio with Mark Hoppus. They recorded two songs that completed the record. The song "You're the One," although never released, gained a lot of popularity on YouTube. "You're the One" was also rumored to be a part of third installment of the Shrek series, but sadly later another song was used. It's Hard to Move You leaked in its entirety on June 1, 2007. However, their record label, Kickball Records, was closed by its parent company Interscope Records, leaving the record shelved. The band is currently in discussion with Interscope regarding the rights to the recordings. After their troubles with their label and record, tension in the band led to the departure of Jeff Harber (original guitarist, pianist, vocalist), and Tyler Mahurin (drummer at the time) who went on to become the drummer of A static lullaby. They were replaced by Casey Hill and Matt Thorsen. Their second self-released EP, Pick Up The Pieces EP was released on July 1, 2008. In early 2009, bassist Justin Powell announced that he, too, would be leaving the band, and Ryan Warrell served as the bassist for the last months of the band. Kelvin Cruz, the last member to be added to the original line-up, also became the last original member at the band's end. On March 20, 2009, the band posted a blog on their MySpace saying that they are going on an indefinite hiatus. Aaron Peck went on to found a recording artist incubator, applying the model of Silicon Valley seed funds to performing artists, under the moniker "Woods & Ether" releasing its first solo artist "Sleeper" in 2012 to much critical acclaim.hillbound.com Kelvin Cruz and Justin Powell went on to start the electro/pop/rock group "Come On, Come On!" Jeff Harber joined and eventually quit the California rock band "The Honesty". A Thorn For Every Heart has recently confirmed that they will be reuniting in late 2013 and have created a Facebook fan page to keep fans updated on reunion news. Band members * Kelvin Cruz – lead vocals * Jeff Harber – guitars/vocals * Joel Holt – guitar * Phil Nguyen – guitar * Justin Powell – bass * Aaron Peck – drums Discography Other works ATFEH has been featured on compilations. Compilation tracks include: * A cover of Oingo Boingo's "Dead Man's Party" on Punk Goes 80s * A cover of "Jelly Belly" on The Killer in You: A Tribute to Smashing Pumpkins * An acoustic version of their song "February" on Punk The Clock Volume 2 External links * Apar, Corey "class=artist|id=p679883|pure_url=yes}} A Thorn for Every Heart Biography", Allmusic, Macrovision Corporation References Category:Musical groups from California Category:American post-hardcore musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 2003 Category:People from Chino Hills, California